Green Knight
by Silver M
Summary: Saat Great War seseorang muncul, dengan membawa keinginan semua orang di pundaknya ia bertarung dan bertarung. Semuanya telah ia korbankan untuk itu, bahkan cintanya pada sang pencipta. Setelah perang selesai, dan dunia kembali damai, ia menghilang dan dilupakan. Dengan munculnya musuh baru, dan kedamaian yang terancam. Akankah ia kembali? (Bad Summary.) Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Green Knight**

**Disclaimers : Not Me.**

**Inspirate : Blue Knight By X10AShadowfox**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan lain-lain**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Di dunia ini, banyak sekali mahluk yang mengetahui bahwa pada 100 tahun yang lalu pernah terjadi sebuah perang luar biasa yang diikuti oleh 3 fraksi dengan pemimpin masing-masing. Fraksi tersebut adalah fraksi Malaikat yang dipimpin oleh Tuhan itu sendiri, fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang Gubernur, dan terakhir Fraksi Iblis yang dipimpin oleh para Maou.

Awal nya perang ini hanyalah sebuah perang antara para Malaikat Jatuh dan juga para Iblis, demi memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan di UnderWorld. Namun ketika sudah entah berapa lama, perang tersebut tidak kunjung berakhir. Menyebabkan Tuhan memerintahkan para Malaikat bawahannya untuk turun ke medan perang, demi menghentikan perang tersebut. Namun sayang, niat yang awal nya dikira dapat menghentikan peperangan tersebut, berubah menjadi bencana ketika perang tersebut semakin membesar dikarenakan pihak ketiga yang juga turut andil dalam peperangan tersebut.

Peperangan tersebut terus berlanjut dan terus membesar seiring berjalan nya waktu, hingga menyebabkan para manusia yang tidak bersalah terkena dampaknya. Kemudian pada suatu hari, di sebuah tanah lapang ketika ketiga fraksi tersebut saling berhadapan dan membawa tentara yang sama besar dengan pimpinan para petinggi dari 3 fraksi tersebut. Hal mengejutkan pun terjadi, ketiga fraksi yang baru akan memulai untuk saling menyerang dikejutkan dengan keadaan langit yang semula biru cerah berubah menjadi hijau. Hal ini tentu membuat semua kebingungan bahkan para pemimpin disana.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba juga, petir-petir hijau dalam jumlah besar menyambar dari langit dengan kecepatan penuh. Petir itu menghantam ketiga fraksi tersebut secara bersamaan. Menyebabkan penurunan drastis pada kekuatan mereka, kemudian semua yang masih bertahan dapat melihat seseorang turun dengan pelan melalui celah yang ada pada langit tersebut.

orang yang mereka asumsikan sebagai laki-laki tersebut, memakai semacam pakaian yang lebih nampak seperti kulit kedua dengan warna campuran hijau dan hitam, di dada nya terdapat lambang lentera berwarna hijau. Laki-laki tersebut juga memakai sebuah jubah berhoodie berwarna hijau. Pada bagian belakang jubah tersebut beberapa orang dapat melihat sebuah tulisan "Bertarung untuk kebebasan dan kedamaian" dalam huruf kanji. Karena hoodie tersebut, mereka sama sekali tidak dapat melihat bagaimana bentuk wajah laki-laki tersebut. Yang mereka dapat lihat hanya lah sepasang mata hijau yang menjanjikan kesakitan.

Pada hari itu pun terjadi sebuah pertar- pembantaian. Yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki dengan pakaian hijau tersebut pada ketiga fraksi tersebut. Berita tentang pembantaian ini pun segera sampai ketelingan ketiga fraksi yang tentu saja membuat mereka shock berat serta marah karena nya. Para pemimpin pun mulai menuduh satu sama lain bahwa laki-laki ini adalah dari fraksi musuh mereka, kembali menyebabkan perang makin memanas.

Namun semua itu terbukti salah, ketika pada suatu hari peperangan laki-laki itu kembali muncul dan mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya bukan lah bagian dari ketiga fraksi akhirat tersebut, melainkan hanyalah seorang manusia dengan kekuatan. Dengan cara kembali membantai seluruh pasukan yang ada, dengan hanya menyisakan para petinggi dari ketiga fraksi tersebut sebagai saksi.

Laki-laki ini pun terus muncul di daerah perang yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar. Kedatangan selalu dengan cara yang sama, karena semua itu nama pun diberikan kepada laki-laki misterius ini **"Green Knight" **yang langsung digunakan oleh semua mahluk dari ketiga fraksi tersebut ketika melihat laki-laki ini.

100 tahun pun berlalu sejak kemunculan **Green Knight**. Segala cara sudah dilakukan oleh ketiga fraksi tersebut untuk membunuh laki-laki tersebut atau setidak nya melemahkan nya, namun semua itu tetap tidak berhasil. Bahkan segala tawaran telah dilakukan agar **Green Knight** mau bergabung ke dalam salah satu fraksi yang ada, namun tetap saja semua itu tidak mendapatkan hasil terkecuali pembantaian yang semakin sering terkadi. Ketika ditanya apa yang ia mau dalam sebuah peperangan, sang **Green Knight** hanya menjawab "Hentikan semua peperangan ini" yang langsung ditolak oleh ketiga fraksi tersebut.

Kecepatan serta kekuatan **Green Knight** sama sekali tidak berkurang setelah seratus tahun ini, menyebabkan para mahluk yang ada di dalam ketiga fraksi meragukan bahwa **Green Knight** tersebut adalah seorang manusia. Desas-desus pun beredar bahwa **Green Knight** itu bukan lah manusia melainkan Dewa, namun sekali lagi semua itu dibantah dengan cepat oleh sang **Green Knight** dengan cara nya tersendiri.

Dalam kurun waktu 100 tahun ini telah lebih dari 10 pertemuan diadakan oleh para petinggi dari ketiga fraksi demi mencari cara untuk mengalahkan **Green Knight**, namun semua pertemuan itu berubah kacau ketika Green Knight datang. Bahkan dengan pertahanan terbaik mereka sekali pun, **Green Knight** masih memiliki cara tersendiri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dalam kurun waktu 100 tahun ini pula ditemukan bahwa kekuatan **Green Knight** bukan hanya sebatas petir dan kecepatan nya yang luar biasa. Namun **Green Knight** dapat menciptakan apa-pun dari kehampaan, semakin menambah ketakutan di hati para mahluk mahluk dari ketiga fraksi tersebut.

Dengan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh sang **Green Knight** menyebabkan rasa ragu muncul di hati para prajurit ketiga fraksi tersebut akan kemampuan pemimpin mereka untuk mengalahkan **Green Knight**, tentu nya tidak pada para Malaikat yang setia. Kedua pemimpin dari fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis pun melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan keraguan tersebut yang pada akhirnya berhasil saat mereka mengatakan mereka sendiri yang akan memburu sang **Green Knight**. Tentu para pemimpin tersebut belum pernah melawan sang **Green Knight** namun dengan rasa kepercayaan diri tinggi yang dimiliki oleh mereka menyebabkan mereka berpikir akan bisa mengalahkan **Green Knight**.

Tahun-tahun pun berlalu sejak kemunculan **Green Knight**, para pemimpin terkecuali Tuhan telah bertarung dengan **Green Knight** di berbagai pertempuran yang berakhir dengan kemenangan bagi **Green Knight** tentu nya bukan dalam pertarungan all out, yang berarti kedua pemimpin tersebut tidak lah mati. Dan hal ini menambah ketakutan ketiga fraksi atas kekuatan **Green Knight**.

Kemudian pada suatu hari peperangan yang bisa dikatakan akan menjadi perang pamungkas atas semua permasalahan yang ada. Karena pada hari itu, ketiga fraksi sama-sama membawa seluruh pasukan yang yang mereka miliki. Para Maou, Gubernur dan Tuhan pun ikut andil dalam peperangan yang mungkin akan menandakan awal perubahan bagi dunia.

Lagi-lagi, di saat peperangan itu berlangsung langit berubah menjadi hijau yang kemudian menurunkan sang **Green Knight**, ketika salah satu Iblis melihat hal tersebut dengan segera ia meneriakkan "**Green Knight**" dengan suara yang sangat besar. Seketika peperangan itu berhenti, bahkan para pemimpin menghentikan pertarungan dahsyat mereka untuk melihat kedatangan sang Green Knight.

Dengan muncul nya **Green Knight** peperangan pun semakin memanas, para prajurit dari ketiga fraksi sedikit merasa senang karena **Green Knight** memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan para pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi di tengah-tengah medan perang. Perang itu pun, berlangsung lama dengan pertempuran yang luar biasa mengerikan.

Pertempuran itu pun berakhir, dengan Iblis yang kehilangan para Maou mereka yang terbunuh oleh kekuatan Sang **Green Knight**, Malaikat Jatuh yang kehilang banyak petinggi serta ¾ pasukan mereka. Bahkan Tuhan sendiri pun MATI pada peperangan itu dikarenakan oleh **Green Knight** yang menusuk NYA dari belakang saat Tuhan telah selesai menyegel monster 666 yang muncul di tengah-tengah peperangan.

Tentu saja ini membawa duka yang teramat dalam bagi seluruh mahluk yang ada disana. Bahkan sang Green Knight yang kini diketahui sebagai laki-laki tampan bersurai emas panjang dengan mata biru indah menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak memperdulikan lagi para mahluk yang ada melihat identitas nya. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya sang **Green Knight** pergi dengan kilatan hijau tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Pada akhir perang tersebut pun membuat banyak sekali perjanjian demi mencegah peperangan ini kembali terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Pada hari itu pula, di buat sebuah peraturan bahwa nama ataupun segala sesuatu mengenai **Green Knight** dilarang dengan keras untuk diberitahukan kepada Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, dan semua Malaikat Muda. Dengan alasan yang menyangkut pada generasi muda. Dan demi semua itu segala sesuatu yang telah dilakukan oleh **Green Knight** dianggap tidak pernah terjadi, bahkan **Green Knigh**t sendiri pun dianggap tidak pernah ada.

Setelah peperangan, **Green Knight** sama sekali tidak menunjukan dirinya. Banyak yang mengatakan ia telah memulai hidup baru dengan seorang wanita, ada juga yang bilang ia telah mati akibat luka fisik maupun non fisik yang ia alami, bahkan ada yang mengatakan ia menjadi gila karena akibat telah membunuh Tuhan

Namun satu hal yang pasti, **Green Knight** itu ada. Dan dia akan kembali saat dunia ini kembali dilanda bencana.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

** Yah, selesai untuk saat ini. untuk pemberitahuan fic ini adalah fic pengganti fic Return Of The Great Devil. Jadi jangan marah karena saya kembali membuat fic baru. **

** Sekedar pemberitahuan. Saya sengan menghapus fic Return Of The Great Devil karena saya sudah kehilangan arah tentang fic itu. Saya juga merasa bahwa fic itu sangat lah kacau. Jadi saya akan menghapus fic tersebut. Atau saya discontinued aja?**

** Dan seperti yang anda kira Fic ini akan mengandung unsur dan salah satu Film Super Hero kesukaan saya yaitu "Green Lantern" kalau tidak suka, anda sudah diperingatkan. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari fic Blue Knight By X10AShadowfox, namun saya tidak akan pernah mengkopi fic tersebut.**

** Chapter ini hanyalah Proloque/pengenalan cerita, jadi chapter berikutnya adalah chapter yang sesungguh nya.**

** Jadi… apakah harus dilanjut?**

** …. Atau delete?**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Knight**

**Disclaimers : Not me.**

**Inspirate : Blue Knight By X10AShadowfox**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan yang lain nya.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Uzumaki Kushina terus berjalan lebih dalam ke dalam hutan, tanpa memikirkan apapun selain sakit hati yang sekarang ini ia rasakan. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, mengingat orang yang pertama kali ia cintai di dunia ini pergi meninggalkan nya begitu saja, dengan alasan mereka tidak bisa bersama. Kushina tahu mereka berbeda, bukan karena harta atau status social. Tapi karena mereka adalah mahluk berbeda spesies, dirinya adalah Manusia dan laki-laki tersebut adalah seorang Iblis.

Namanya adalah Ajuka Astaroth, Iblis tampan dengan surai pirang dan mata biru yang indah. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, ia juga sangat pintar. Mereka bertemu saat Kushina yang merupakan seorang suster gereja diserang oleh beberapa Iblis liar, Kushina yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Ajuka yang saat itu berada di sekitar area tersebut langsung datang ketika mendengar teriakan Kushina, dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membantu Kushina.

Setelah Ajuka berhasil mengalahkan semua Iblis Liar tersebut. Ia menolong Kushina dengan alasan tidak tega. Kushina yang saat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa diam.

Ajuka membawa Kushina ke sebuah gubuk kecil tempat di mana Ajuka sering beristirahat. Di sana Ajuka mengobati dan merawat Kushina dengan baik. Di sana mereka saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, Kushina tidak terkejut saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Ajuka adalah seorang Iblis, karena ia telah melihat Ajuka mengeluarkan sayapnya saat membawanya kemari. Begitu pula dengan Ajuka, laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Kushina adalah seorang suster, karena dari awal ia telah mengetahui hal tersebut.

3 bulan pun berlalu, Kushina masih tinggal di dalam gubuk milik Ajuka, bukan dengan alasan karena masih sakit, tetapi dengan alasan ia betah berada di sana. Ajuka pun terus menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Kushina selama 3 hari sekali, dengan membawa berbagai oleh-oleh, dan juga berbagai kebutuhan yang diperlukan Kushina, yang anehnya bisa di dapat saat perang seperti ini. Kushina yang mengetahui bahwa perang sedang terjadi hanya bisa berharap Ajuka baik-baik saja.

Disaat Ajuka berkunjung, mereka berdua selalu bercerita mengenai banyak diri mereka masing-masing. Menyebabkan mereka sudah saling hapal dengan sikap masing-masing, dan itu juga menyebabkan mereka menjadi sangat dekat, Lebih dekat dari yang mereka tahu.

Saat mencapai 5 bulan Kushina tinggal di gubuk milik Ajuka –yang anehnya tidak mau pindah juga. Kushina telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Ajuka, ini terjadi saat Ajuka datang pada malam hari dan secara tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan nya pada Kushina, yang langsung diterima oleh Kushina yang juga memendam rasa pada Ajuka. Pada malam itu pun mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Tidak memperdulikan perbedaan yang mereka miliki.

Saat Kushina menanyakan pada Ajuka apakah hubungan mereka ini tidak apa-apa, Ajuka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan mengatakan bahwa ini tidak apa-apa. Kushina yang sangat mempercayai kekasihnyapun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah 1 Tahun mereka bersama, Kushina dan Ajuka kini tinggal di rumah yang sama di dalam sebuah hutan, tidak jauh dari kota. Tentu nya hubungan mereka tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan sahabat serta keluarga Ajuka pun tidak tahu. Sedangkan untuk keluarga Kushina mereka tidak memikirkannya karena seluruh keluarga Kushina telah meninggal. Selama setahun ini juga, Ajuka kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya jauh dari Kushina. Bukan karena apa atau siapa, tapi karena perang yang saat itu tengah memanas, dan Kushina memaklumi hal itu. Ia mengerti hal itu, dirinya tidak akan menghalangi kekasihnya itu untuk pergi membela bangsanya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah berdoa agar Ajuka selamat dan tidak terluka.

Kemudian suatu hari Ajuka pulang mengabarkan bahwa perang telah berakhir. Membuat Kushina melompat senang, karena berpikir dirinya akan memiliki banyak waktu dengan Ajuka. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, Ajuka mengatakan mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi, karena mereka berbeda. Setelahnya, ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Kushina yang mendengar itu, hatinya benar-benar hancur. Menyebabkan dirinya menangis sejadi-jadinya, sesungguhnya Kushina telah mempersiapakan diri untuk kejadian ini, karena ia tahu suatu saat ini pasti akan terjadi. Karena manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Iblis. namun tetap saja, ini masih terasa sakit baginya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa hal sekecil ini bisa terasa sesakit ini. yang paling ia sesalkan adalah mengapa semua ini terjadi sekarang, mengapa semua ini terjadi saat dirinya… tengah hamil muda.

Kushina pun baru mengetahui hal ini pagi tadi saat ia pergi ke kota untuk memeriksa kesehatan, ia sangat senang ketika dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan bahwa ia telah berbadan dua. Tepat ketika ia ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Ajuka, hal ini pun terjadi.

Sempat terpikirkan di benak Kushina untuk menggugurkan janinnya itu, namun semua itu ia urungkan ketika ia mengingat semua hal ini terjadi bukan karena janin yang ada di dalam kandungan nya ini. sesakit apapun ia, dirinya tidak akan pernah menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang terjadi. Semua ini merupakan kesalahan dirinya sendiri, salahnya karena bisa terjebak oleh Ajuka, dan salahnya karena bisa jatuh cinta pada Ajuka.

Setelah semua itu, Kushina memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah tersebut, agar tidak teringat dengan semua kenangan yang ia lalui bersama dengan laki-laki yang sekarang ia anggap tidak pernah ada. Dengan tanpa membawa apapun, karena menurutnya dengan membawa sesuatau dari rumah ini, itu akan mengingatkannya pada kenangan menyakitkan yang ia rasakan.

Dan di sinilah Kushina, melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pedalaman hutan yang sebelumnya tidak akan ia masuki. Otak dan hatinya sudah tidak dapat memikirkan hal ini lain selain rasa sakit ini. matanya menatap kosong kearah depan, wajahnya masih menyisakan bekas-bekas air mata, tubuh nya berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, seakan-akan sudah akan kehilangan tenaga.

BUG

Tubuh Kushina terjatuh saat kakinya terbentur sesuatu, dirinya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah. Ia terus berdiam di posisi tersebut seakan-akan tidak mau bergerak sama sekali. Hingga ia merasakan keanehan pada kaki nya. Dapat Kushina rasakan kakinya sama sekali tidak berada di tanah melainkan berada di tempat yang cukup empuk, dengan beberapa bagian kakinya yang terkena cairan yang terasa sangat kental. Secara perlahan, hidung Kushina mencium suatu bau anyir yang langsung ia kenali sebagai bau darah. Dengan perlahan matanya membulat saat ia melihat apa yang kakinya tempati.

Di sana, tepat di bawah kakinya. Terbaring seorang pria dengan pakaian aneh dengan warna gabungan hijau dan hitam, laki-laki tersebut bersurai pirang yang sedikit membuat Kushina terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Semua itu berakhir ketika matanya melihat laki-laki tersebut tengah terluka parah. Dengan sigap ia segera berdiri dan berniat mencari bantuan, dan itu tidak ia laksanakan karena ia baru mengingat ia sekarang berada di dalam hutan, dan jika ia pergi ke kota sekarang dapat dipastikan laki-laki ini akan mati karena kehabisan darah.

Matanya terus menatap sekeliling dengan panic, hingga matanya mendapatkan sebuah rumah tidak jauh darinya, rumah itu cukup besar, dan sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu yang masih sangat terawat, Kushina yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya bahwa rumah tersebut adalah milik pria yang sedang terluka ini. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki ia menarik pria tersebut masuk kedalam rumah kayu tersebut.

Kushina membaringkan laki-laki tersebut di ranjang kecil di dalam salah satu kamar di rumah tersebut. Dengan segera ia mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah tersebut untuk mencari obat. Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah kusamnya saat ia mendapatkan obat-obatan yang bisa dikatakan lengkap tersebut. Dengan menggunakan pengalaman nya sebagai suster, ia mengobati laki-laki tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyebabkan luka yang laki-laki tersebut tidak bertambah parah.

Sembari mengobati laki-laki tersebut otak Kushina terus memikirkan kenapa laki-laki ini bisa mendapatkan luka yang sangat parah seperti ini, namun untuk sementara ini ia akan membirakan nya. Dan ia akan memastikan dirinya akan bertanya nanti disaat laki-laki ini bangun.

**xXxXx**

Kushina mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya untuk beberapa kali dengan tujuan untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang sedikit kabur akibat baru bangun tidur. Di lihatnya laki-laki yang ia tolong 1 minggu lalu, dan ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat melihat laki-laki tersebut belum bangun juga.

Sudah satu minggu Kushina di sini untuk merawat laki-laki yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya ini. sebenarnya Kushina bisa saja meninggalkan laki-laki asing ini, tapi hatinya tidak tega. Kushina tahu ini bukan lah tanggung jawabnya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ini merupakan tanggung jawabnya untuk merawat pria ini. Dan entah kenapa hatinya menghangat saat bersama laki-laki ini.

Selama seminggu ini, Kushina dapat bertahan hidup karena bahan makanan yang ada di rumah ini. dirinya sangat bersyukur karena rumah ini memiliki seluruh bahan-bahan dan juga alat-alat yang ia perlukan untuk bertahan hidup, plus untuk merawat pria ini.

Laki-laki asing tersebut kini tidak lagi memakai pakaian aneh tersebut, melainkan hanya memakai celana sutra yang Kushina temukan di lemari pakaian, bagian atas laki-laki tersebut hanya tertutupi oleh perban yang menutupi lukanya. Sedangkan Kushina sendiri meminjam pakaian laki-laki tersebut berupa kaos berwarna hijau dan celana hitam yang ia temukan di dalam lemari, dan semua itu kebesaran untuk nya.

Banyak hal yang sedikit membingungkan bagi Kushina di rumah tersebut, salah satunya adalah pakaian yang laki-laki asing tersebut kenakan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia menemukan 1 lemari besar yang hanya berisi pakaian aneh tersebut dengan beberapa jubah berhoodie. Sejujurnya, Kushina merasa sedikit curiga dengan pakaian aneh laki-laki ini, di tambah dengan warnanya tersebut. Dirinya mengingat Ajuka pernah bercerita bahwa saat peperangan dulu muncul seorang manusia yang sangat lah kuat yang bahkan mampu membantai banyak pasukan dari ketiga fraksi, dan menurut yang Ajuka ceritakan, berpakaian sama dengan yang laki-laki yang kini tengah ia tatap.

"Ugh…."

Pikiran Kushina terganggu oleh erangan laki-laki tersebut, dengan sedikit gelagapan ciri khasnya ia mendekat kearah laki-laki yang kini tengah mencoba untuk duduk. Dengan hati-hati Kushina kembali membaringkan laki-laki tersebut, matanya yang semula menatap kearah luka laki-laki tersebut perlahan naik keatas hingga mata mereka bertatapan.

Kushina membeku.

Mata biru indah itu membuat ia membeku, mata yang sama dengan orang yang menyakiti dirinya. Dan sekarang semua kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

Laki-laki itu menatap Kushina dengan aneh dan sedikit bingung, karena secara tiba-tiba wanita yang ia tidak kenal ini berhenti bergerak tepat saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya pada wanita bersurai merah darah ini.

Jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah, tatapan menyedihkan.

"Siapa kau?" kembali ia mencoba bertanya.

Dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang ia dapatkan tetaplah sama.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka terus saja diam sembari terus menatap langsung kemata mereka masing-masing, satunya mencoba mengenal yang lain, sedangkan satunya terbawa oleh ingatan masa lalu. Sadar bahwa ia bertingkah aneh, Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya untuk sesaat kemudian menjauh dari pria tersebut.

"Si…..siapa kau?" Hanya itu yang dapat Kushina katakan pada saat ini.

Laki-laki itu menatap Kushina dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, setelah beberapa lama ia tersenyum dengan cerahnya.

"Namaku… Minato Namikaze."

**Time Skip 2-Year**

Kushina lagi-lagi tersenyum senang, melihat suami nya bermain dengan anak hubungannya nya dengan Ajuka. Anak itu mereka beri nama Naruto Namikaze, memang aneh memberi nama anak dengan nama kue ikan. Tapi menurut Kushina nama itu lah yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

Senyum Kushina makin melebar ketika ia mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Minato 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Minato memperkenalkan dirinya. Saat itu suasana mereka begitu canggung, Kushina hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan, ketika ditanya siapa dia Kushina hanya menjawab dengan seadanya.

Ketika sudah mencapai 2 bulan mereka saling mengenal, suasana itu akhirnya menghilang digantikan dengan suasana yang sedikit ceria berkat Minato. Sedikit karena Kushina masih terus saja sedih atas kejadian yang ia alami yang Minato masih belum tahu kejadian apa itu. Mereka juga sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, mereka juga telah bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka masing-masing, tentunya tidak semua nya. Karena mereka masih belum saling mempercayai.

Kushina telah menanyakan mengapa Minato bisa terluka seperah itu, laki-laki itu hanya menjawab ia tidak tahu, dan Kushina tahu laki-laki itu pasti berbohong.

Mereka berdua hidup di rumah tersebut, dengan makanan yang berasal dari hasil buruan Minato. Kushina sebenarnya sangat takjub, dengan bagaimana Minato dapat sembuh dengan sangat cepat padahal luka tersebut seharusnya dapat menyebabkan Minato mati atau minimal koma selama beberapa bulan. Ketika ia bertanya kenapa bisa begitu, laki-laki tersebut hanya menggendingkan bahunya.

Setelah 5 bulan mereka bersama, akhirnya Minato mengetahui bahwa Kushina hamil. Ia baru menyadari hal tersebut karena perut Kushina semakin lama semakin membesar. Ketika ia meminta konfirmasi kepada Kushina, perempuan itu membenarkan dugaannya.

Ketika Minato menanyakan siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepadanya, Kushina pun menceritakan semuanya. Tentunya ia tidak menyebutkan bahwa Ajuka adalah Iblis.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kushina, Minato mengamuk dan mengatakan ia akan membunuh Ajuka, Kushina tentu saja melarangnya dan mengatakan itu tidak perlu. Setelah semua itu, Minato menjadi overprotective pada Kushina, layaknya suami yang tidak mau istrinya terluka. Dan perlakuan itu sukses membuat Kushina sedikit kesal sekaligus senang, karena ada yang perhatian padanya. Hal itu juga sukses membuat hati Kushina sedikit mencair.

Ketika kelahiran Naruto. Minato terus berdiri di samping Kushina untuk menyemangati wanita tersebut. Ketika Naruto telah lahir dan diberi nama, Minato menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang walaupun Naruto bukanlah anaknya. Pada saat itu juga, Kushina tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh hati oleh sifat Minato.

Ketika umur Naruto mencapai 5 bulan, Minato secara langsung meminta Kushina menjadi istrinya, yang mana langsung Kushina terima dengan senang hati. Esoknya mereka pun menikah di sebuah gereja dengan bantuan pendeta di sana. Pada malamnya, Kushina pun menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang sebenarnya. Ia meminta maaf kepada Minato karena telah berbohong sedangkan Minato hanya bisa tersenyum dengan penuh pengertian. Kemudian Minato menceritakan semua rahasia yang ia miliki, dan itu sukses membuat Kushina terkejut setengah mati.

Dan semua itu tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Kushina, karena menurutnya itu adalah momen-momen penting dalam hidupnya. Kushina sangat bersyukur Naruto tidak mirip dengan ayahnya yang asli, walaupun memiliki rambut serta mata yang sama, tapi entah kenapa Naruto lebih mirip dengan Minato ayah angkatnya. Kushina juga sangat senang Minato menyayangi Naruto layaknya anak nya sendiri.

Kushina hanya berharap kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

**XxXxX**

8 tahun Naruto Namikaze duduk sendirian diatap rumahnya. Matanya tidaklepas dari indahnya langit malam dikala itu. Ini lah, kebiasaan Naruto semenjak ibunya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena suatu penyakit. Naruto juga telah mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya bukan merupakan anak asli Minato melainkan anak seorang Iblis, saat itu Naruto sangat lah marah bukan karena ayah angkatnya baru memberitahunya sekarang. Tetapi marah karena apa yang telah Iblis tersebut lakukan pada ibunya, ditambah dengan tidak adanya ayah kandungnya untuk dirinya. Namun kemarahan nya segera berhenti ketika otak nya menyadari 1 hal.

Dirinya tidak memerlukan ayah kandungnya.

Ya, ia tidak lah memerlukan ayah kandungnya karena ia telah memiliki ayah yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, dan ayah nya itu adalah… Minato Namikaze. Jadi dengan otak cerdas luar biasa yang merupakan satu-satunya pemberian yang berguna bagi dirinya dari ayah aslinya. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan hal tersebut.

Jangan heran kenapa Naruto kecil telah mengetahui adanya mahluk lain selain manusia. Orang tua nya sengaja memberitahukan pada Naruto tentang hal ini, agar anaknya itu dapat menghindari masalah jika bertemu mahluk-mahluk tersebut. Mereka juga telah menceritakan pada Naruto mengenai perang yang pernah terjadi. Dan tentu saja dengan otak briliannya Naruto dapat dengan mudah mengerti itu semua.

"Naruto."

Ayahnya memanggil dari bawah, tanpa sepatah kata pun Naruto segera menemui ayahnya dengan cara melompat. Ketika telah berhasil mendarat dengan mulus, Naruto mendapati wajah tersenyum ayah angkat nya.

"Naruto, ikut Tou-san sebentar." Perintah Minato.

Naruto kecil hanya mengangguk patuh. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dengan Minato sebagai pemimpin, mereka menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai 2 setelah sampai Minato segera memasuki satu-satunya kamar yang ada di sana.

Naruto mengamati kamar yang baru ia masuki, ini merupakan satu-satunya kamar di rumah ini yang tidak boleh Naruto masuki karena larangan orang tuanya. Tentu saja, karena Naruto adalah anak yang patuh, ia menuruti perintah tersebut. Dalam pengamatan Naruto, ruangan ini cukup aneh karena semua berwarna putih. Tanpa apa pun di dalamnya terkecuali sebuah replica Manusia berpakaian aneh berwarna campuran hijau dan hitam dengan sebuah jubah berhoodie. Berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Di depan patung tersebut, ayahnya duduk sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Naruto duduk di sana.

Setelah melihat Naruto duduk, Minato segera bicara. "Naruto, Tou-san ingin memberi tahukan pada mu sesuatu. Dan aku ingin kau menjaga ini sebagai rahasia."

"Baiklah, dan apa yang akan kau beritahu Tou-san?" tanya Minato.

"Tou-san ingin memberitahukan mu bahwa Tou-san bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Tou-san memiliki darah Malaikat Jatuh, jadi bisa kau bilang Tou-san adalah manusia setengah Malaikat Jatuh." Jelas Minato.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dengan sedikit terkejut. Sedikit karena Naruto pernah melihat secara tidak sengaja ayah nya ini mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayap berwarna hitam, saat ayah nya itu diserang oleh gerombolan Serigala ketika ingin berburu, menyebabkan Serigala-serigala tersebut lari tunggang langgang saat melihat sayap ayah nya. Saat itu Naruto begitu terkejut, tapi saat itu Naruto hanya berikir bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasi belaka, jadi Naruto tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu pada orang tuanya.

Minato tampak tidak terkejut saat anaknya hanya menunjukan sedikit ekspresi terkejut. Bagaimana pun ia tahu Naruto pernah melihat dirinya mengeluarkan sayap-sayap miliknya.

"Naruto, kau seudah tahu apa itu Great War kan?" tanya Minato, setelah keheningan untuk beberapa lama.

Lagi-lagi Naruto, hanya mengangguk seperti robot tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lalu apakah kau tahu siapa itu **Green Knight**?" tanya Minato.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Tou-san. Memang nya siapa **Green Knight** ini?" tanya Naruto.

Minato pun menjelaskan Siapa itu **Green Knight**, mulai dari kekuatan bentu dan semuanya. Selama Minato bercerita otak luar biasa Naruto sudah merangkai 1 kesimpulan pasti.

"….. dan seperti ini lah pakaian nya." Tutup Minato, sembari menunjuk replica manusia yang ada di depan mereka atau lebih tepatnya pakaian yang dipakai oleh replica tersebut.

Dengan sebuah seringai Naruto membuka suara, "Dan biar ku tebak. Pasti Tou-san adalah **Green Knight** itu kan?" Katanya.

Minato tentu saja terkejut anaknya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Bahkan sebelum ia memberitahukan hal tersebut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mudah saja, Tou-san mengatakan **Green Knight** tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa dia, dan bagaimana dia, atau bagaimana sifatnya. Tapi Tou-san dapat menjelaskan secara mendetail segala sesuatu tentang **Green Knight** tersebut. Dan itu memunculkan 2 opsi tentang bagaimana Tou-san bisa tahu tentang hal itu: yang pertama Tou-san adalah **Green Knight** itu sendiri. Yang kedua, Tou-san adalah orang terdekat **Green Knight** tersebut," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Kemudian aku mengingat Kaa-chan pernah bercerita tentang bagaimana kalian bertemu, Kaa-chan bilang Tou-san memakai pakaian yang sama seperti **Green Knight** yang Tou-san jelaskan tadi. Kaa-chan juga bilang saat itu Tou-san terluka parah, sama persis dengan luka yang di dapat oleh **Green Knight** saat akhir perang, seperti yang Tou-san katakan. Kemudian setelah semua itu, aku dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa Tou-san adalah **Green Knight** itu." Jelas Naruto dengan santai.

Minato dibuat Jawdrop oleh kepintaran anaknya ini. sungguh, Minato tidak pernah mengira ini akan memberikan jawaban semendetail ini. "Naruto, otakmu itu memang luar biasa nak!" serunya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan penuh rasa bangga. Balasan yang di dapat Minato hanyalah dengusan Naruto.

"Satu hal Tou-san…." Minato menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa kau memberitahu kan ku semua ini?" tanya Naruto.

Seketika itu pula, raut muka Minato berubah menjadi serius. "Naruto, aku merasa di masa yang akan datang nanti dunia ini akan kembali dilanda peperangan. Dan aku sebagai **Green Knight**, tentu tidak akan bisa lagi menghentikan peperangan itu, dan jika begitu perang itu tidak akan ada habisnya." Kata Minato, kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Dan alasan ku memberitahukan semua ini pada mu adalah, karena aku ingin membuat mu menjadi penerusku, menjadi **Green Knight** kedua."

Wajah Naruto menggelap saat Minato selesai menjelaskan, otak nya sekarang tengah berpikir dengan kerasnya. Minato kemudian menarik nafas panjang, lalu berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Jadi Naruto… maukah kau menjadi, the Second **Green Knight**….?"

"…. Ya!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Maaf kalau ini buruk dan sangat-sangat mengecewakan.**

**Dan seperti yang anda tahu, di fic ini Naruto merupakan anak dari Kushina dan Ajuka Astaroth/Beelzebub sang "Satan Blue"**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, pada awal chap ini umur Kushina adalah 28 tahun. Dan juga Ajuka belum menjadi Maou melainkan mereka masih dalam keadaan Great War. Dan saat Ajuka meninggalkan Kushina tersebut, Great War sudah berakhir.**

**Juga untuk pemberitahuan, saya sengaja membuat chap ini dengan alur yang sangat cepat. Karena saya tahu, banyak reader di sini tidak akan suka jika lebih dari 3 chapter saya habiskan untuk bercerita tentang masalah ini. jadi beginilah jadinya.**

**Saya mohon maaf bagi yang kecea karena fic ini tidak sesuai harapan anda. Saya sekali lagi minta maaf.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Knight**

**Disclaimers : Not Me.**

**Inspirate : Blue Knight By X10AShadowfox.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, sedikit Parody dari beberapa film, dan lain-lain.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto Namikaze menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Di depannya duduk juga seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat dan mata hitam, di kedua pipinya terdapat semacam tato berbentuk taring dengan warna merah, dan jika diperhatikan pria itu memiliki 2 taring yang sedikit lebih panjang dari pada mahluk pada umumnya.

Mereka kini sekarang tengah berada di salah satu kafe untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian menatap pria di depannya yang juga menatapnya. Setelah beberapa lama mereka bertatapan, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka tersebut.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Naruto kemudian mulai berbicara. "Jadi….. apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya nya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto yang kini tengah menikmati jus jeruk milik nya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia pun berbicara. "Ada, dan ini sangat penting."

Naruto seketika langsung menurunkan minuman yang tengah ia minum, kemudian meletakkan nya di atas meja bulat yang ada di depannya. Matanya menajam, dengan ekspresi serius. Naruto memajukan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah depan, kepalanya ia sanggah dengan kedua tangannya yang kini saling terkait di atas meja.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, apa itu Kiba?" Tanya Naruto pada pria yang kini diketahui bernama Kiba.

Kiba atau Kiba Inuzuka lebih tepatnya, adalah salah satu teman sekaligus mata-mata bagi Naruto Namikaze. Kiba bukanlah manusia, melainkan seorang Malaikat Jatuh dengan 3 pasang sayap. Kiba juga merupakan salah satu bawahan terpercaya Gubernur para Malaikat Jatuh. Selain itu, Kiba juga merupakan satu dari ilmuwan terbaik yang ada di Grigori, banyak penemuan yang ia buat menjadi sangat berguna bagi para penduduk Grigori. Ia juga merupakan salah satu anak dari teman lama ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze. Sekaligus teman masa kecil Naruto.

"Ini tentang Kokabiel." Jawab Kiba, mata Naruto semakin menajam ketika mendengar nama itu.

Naruto memang belum pernah bertemu dengan langsung dengan salah satu Jendral Malaikat Jatuh ini. Tapi setelah mendengar semua tentangnya dari Kiba dapat Naruto katakan ia mengenal Kokabiel. Menurut apa yang Kiba beritahukan pada Naruto, Kokabiel adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang sangat senang berbuat masalah. Dengan tujuan untuk memulai kembali perang. Salah satu masalah yang disebabkan oleh Kokabiel yang masih Naruto ingat adalah: ketika Koakabiel berusaha membunuh dan mengambil manusia-manusia yang memiliki **Sacred Gear**. Dan setelah semua itu, bisa dikatakan Naruto membenci orang ini.

"Dan, apa lagi yang ia ingin lakukan kali ini?" Tanya Naruto, dengan sama sekali tidak mengubah posisinya. Satu-satu nya yang berubah adalah mata nya yang lebih menajam dari pada sebelumnya.

"Dia ingin memulai kembali Great War." Kata Kiba.

Mata Naruto semakin menajam, tangan nya yang bertaut semakin mengerat, serta aura di sekeliling nya mulai memberat. Beruntung mereka datang ke kafe 24 jam ini pada tengah malam, jadi tidak ada yang merasakan aura Naruto yang semakin memberat. sedangkan pekerja kafe ini entah berada di mana. "Sial! Apa kau tahu bagaimana dia akan melakukan itu Kiba?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit emosi.

"Rencana awalnya, adalah dengan mencuri pedang Excallibur dari pihak gereja. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu." Katanya masih dengan nada yang tenang.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dirinya telah mengetahui berita tentang hilangnya pedang legendaris tersebut dari salah satu mata-mata nya yang ada di Gereja. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu bahwa pelakunya adalah Malaikat Jatuh, karena mata-mata nya mengatakan pelakunya adalah seseorang dari pihak Iblis.

"Baiklah…. Kau bisa pergi. Tapi ingat, carilah informasi mengenai masalah ini secepatnya." Titah Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk. "Oh ya, besok malam beberapa Malaikat Jatuh bawahan Kokabiel akan datang ke kota ini. Mereka akan membuat markas kecil di salah satu gereja tidak terpakai yang ada di sini." Kemudian Kiba segera pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan hal yang lainnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Kiba pergi, Naruto masih duduk di sana dengan posisi yang sama dan ekspresi yang masih serius.

"Kokabiel… jika kau memang menginginkan perang, dengan senang hati aku akan membawakan perang itu padamu."

**xXxXx**

4 orang Malaikat Jatuh mendarat tepat di depan gereja yang kini sudah tidak terpakai di hutan yang ada di kota Kuoh. Mereka secara bersamaan menghilangkan 2 pasang sayap yang mereka miliki. Dengan tertawa entah karena apa mereka masuk ke dalam gereja tersebut di pimpin oleh salah satu Malaikat Jatuh ber-rambut hitam yang nampaknya pemimpin dari mereka semua.

Setelah 20 langkah mereka memasuki gereja tersebut, secara serentak mereka berhenti ketika melihat laki-laki berpakaian ala seorang Pastor dengan tambahan penutup kepala yang menyebabkan seluruh tubuh laki-laki tersebut tertutupi, tengah menghadap mereka sembari bergumam beberapa hal. Laki-laki tersebut berada tepat di depan deretan kursi yang ada di samping para Malaikat Jatuh.

"Hei! Pak apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seru salah satu Malaikat Jatuh tanpa rambut.

Laki-laki tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak, atau pun berbicara.

"Oy! Dia berbicara pada mu." Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Malaikat Jatuh berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan si pemimpin rombongan.

Laki-laki itu masih tidak bergerak ataupun menjawab.

"Hei! Kau pastor kan? Kalau begitu pergi dari sini. Kami Malaikat." Bohong Si pemimpin.

Dan lagi-lagi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun.

Merasa kesal karena sedari tadi terus dihiraukan 5 Malaikat Jatuh tersebut pun menggerakkan diri mereka masing-masing untuk mengepung pria yang mereka asumsikan sebagai seorang pastor ini. sehingga kini pria tersebut terkepung oleh 4 Malaikat Jatuh tersebut, dengan satu Malaikat Jatuh di sisi kiri dan kanan nya, satu di depan, dan satu di belakangnya. Namun laki-laki tersebut tetap tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Pastor! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Atau kami akan menyerangmu!" seru Malaikat Jatuh yang berdiri tepat di belakang laki-laki tersebut.

"Dengan semua kekuatan dan kekuasan yang diberikan padaku…," Pria itu mulai berbicara, tanganya yang semula bertemu satu sama lain mulai turun dari sana. Para Malaikat Jatuh yang ada di sana menaikkan alis mereka bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh pria yang mereka anggap pastor ini. "Aku nobatkan kalian semua, sebagai…,"

Para Malaikat Jatuh tersebut semakin bertambah bingung dengan pria ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud kata-kata pastor aneh ini.

"Pria dan Pisau!"

Seru Pria itu dengan cepat. Secara tiba-tiba, pisau sudah ada di kedua tangan pria misterius tersebut. Dengan segera kedua pisau tersebut terbang dan mengenai Malikat Jatuh yang ada di kiri dan kanan pria tersebut, menyebabkan mereka terpelanting karena kekuatan lemparan tersebut.

Malaikat Jatuh yang berdiri di depan laki-laki tersebut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika pria tersebut menghujam pisau kecil tersebut ke perutnya. Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa segera menyadari bahwa mereka kini tengah dalam bahaya. Dengan skill yang terasah ia melemparkan Light Spear pada pastor gila tersebut, yang dapat dengan mudah menghindari Light Spear tersebut. Tak mau terluka seperti teman-temannya, Malaikat Jatuh ini pun menciptakan satu buah pedang cahaya, kemudian dengan semua kecepatan yang ia miliki maju menyerang pria yang menurutnya pastor tersebut.

Pria yang masih tidak diketahui identitasnya tersebut tidak tinggal diam. Dilemparkan nya dua pisau yang ada di kedua tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dapat dengan mudah menangkis salah satu pisau kecil tersebut kemudian menghindari pisau yang satunya. Mendecih pelan, pria tersebut pun kembali mengambil 2 pisau kecil kemudian meyongsong maju ke arah Malaikat Jatuh yang juga berlari ke arah nya.

Dua senjata yang jauh berbeda itu berbenturan satu sama lain. Namun dengan cepat kedua pisau kecil miliki sang pria misterius hancur ketika bertabrakan dengan pedang cahaya milik sang malaikat jatuh, dengan decihan pria misterius itu melompat mundur menciptakan jarak cukup jauh di antara mereka. Malaikat Jatuh tersebut kemudian maju sembari mengerahkan pedang cahayanya pada si pria misterius tersebut. Melihat si Malaikat Jatuh berlari ke arahnya, sang pria misterius tidak diam saja. Dengan cepat ia mengisi celah-celah jarinya dengan 8 pisau kecil. Kemudian dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki pria tersebut melemparkan 4 pisau kecil ke arah si Malaikat Jatuh.

Sang Malaikat Jatuh yang melihat 4 pisau menuju ke arah nya segera menebaskan pedang cahayanya yang kini sudah lebih besar dari yang tadi. Tepat saat si Malaikat Jatuh tersebut akan menebaskan pedang besarnya, pria misterius itu kembali melempar 4 pisau kecil yang ada di tangan kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Saat 4 pisau kecil telah terkena tebasannya dan melanting entah kemana, Malaikat jatuh tersebut sedikit menghela nafas kemudian melihat ke depan. Mata nya membulat saat melihat 4 pisau sudah berada di depannya dengan jarak 2 meter, mengetahui menebaskan pedang besarnya tidak akan berguna, Malaikat Jatuh tersebut itu pun terpaksa melompat ke atas sembari mengeluarkan 2 pasang sayap hitamnya. Itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, karena kakinya masih sempat tergores oleh salah satu pisau kecil tersebut.

Malaikat Jatuh itu sedikit meringis kerena merasakan kontak benda tajam tersebut dengan kulis nya. Dari atas ia dapat meilihat 3 temannya sudah bangun dan mengurung, pria misterius tersebut dengan pedang cahaya di tangan mereka masing-masing di todongkan pada leher pria tersebut dari tiga arah sekaligus. Ia tidak terkejut atau pun shock yang ia lakukan hanya lah menyeringai senang, bagaimanapun ia tahu rasnya tidak akan bisa dibunuh hanya dengan pisau mainan tersebut. Masih dengan seringai nya, Malaikat Jatuh tersebut perlahan membawa dirinya turun dari ketinggian.

"Terkejut?" Tanya Malaikat Jatuh berkepala botak, laki-laki itu hanya diam. "Kau pikir kau bisa membunuh kami dengan pisau mainan mu?!" katanya lagi dengan nada yang penuh akan hinaan.

Ke-4 Malaikat Jatuh tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan pria misterius tersebut sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang sekarang, hah? Mengadu pada nenek mu?! Atau kau mau pulang dan memeluk ibu mu?!" Seru Malaikat Jatuh berambut pirang, itu lagi-lagi menyebabkan tawa meledak di ruangan tersebut.

"10, 9, 8…." Pria itu menghitung mundur.

Para Malaikat Jatuh tersebut kembali menaikkan alis mereka karena bingung. "Hei! Apa kau menghitung waktu kematian mu?"

Pria tersebut tidak merespon melainkan terus menghitung. "… 3, 2, 1. Sekarang!"

3 Malaikat yang menodongkan senjata nya pada pria misterius itu langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya nya dengan penuh amarah, pedang cahaya kembali tercipta di tangan kanan nya.

Pria misterius itu mendengus kecil. "Apa kau berpikir aku cukup bodoh melawan kalian hanya dengan pisau biasa hah?" Katanya, menyebabkan Si Malaikat Jatuh tersebut sedikit bingung. "Maaf saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Semua pisau yang kau bilang mainan itu mengandung racun, yang bahkan para Malaikat Jatuh seperti kalian tidak akan kuat melawan nya." Jelas nya.

Malaikat Jatuh tersebut kembali melebarkan matanya, diiringi dengan sekujur tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Kau pasti bercanda kan?! Tidak ada di dunia ini racun yang mempan pada kami!" seru nya dengan nada yang sama keras serta besar, namun pria misterius tersebut dapat dengan jelas mendengar nada ketakutan dari Malaikat Jatuh di depannya ini.

Pria itu kali ini tertawa misterius, menyebabkan Malaikat Jatuh yang ada di depan nya merinding. "Heh, kalau tidak percaya. Lihat saja teman mu itu," Ia menunjuk 3 Malaikat Jatuh yang kini telah terkapar tidak berdaya. "Tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati kok." Kata nya dengan nada ceria.

Tubuh Malikat Jatuh tersebut bergetar hebat, ekspresinya menunjukan ketakutan yang luar biasa. "Sia-siapa ka-kau?" tanya nya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku hanya lah manusia yang menginginkan perdamaian," Kata pria tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak terlihat oleh si Malaikat Jatuh. "Sekarang, sampai jumpa!"

Dan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut jatuh tidak berdaya.

Pria tersebut menurunkan, penutup kepala yang ia pakai. Menampakkan rambut pirang jabrik yang cukup panjang dan mata sapphire yang indah. Wajahnya terhiasi oleh 3 garis yang berada di masing-masing pipinya, layaknya seekor rubah.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku bingung, kenapa Jason Statham di 'The Expendables' mudah sekali melakukan ini." Naruto bergumam pada diri nya sendiri.

Mata nya melirik ke 4 tubuh tidak berdaya milik Malaikat Jatuh yang ada di sekeliling nya. Seketika itu pula senyum Setan datang ke wajah Naruto. "Baiklah… waktu nya 'wawancara'!" serunya dengan semangat.

**XxXxX**

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan penuh frustasi. "Arrrgghhhhh…..!" erang nya dengan penuh ke frustasian di dalam nya.

Naruto kini tengah berada di dalam laboratorium khusus milik nya sendiri yang di bangun oleh ayah nya, Minato. Saat mengetahui Naruto memiliki kegemaran dan bakat yang luar biasa besar dalam menemukan sesuatu. Ruangan ini tepat berada di bawah rumah keluarga Namikaze tinggal, alias di bawah tanah. Minato sendiri yang men-desain ruangan ini serta segala interiornya. Pada waktu Minato pertama kali menunjukan ruangan ini, Naruto sangat lah senang. Dan sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu berada di ruangan ini jika sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan.

Hal yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi frustasi adalah: susahnya mencari sumber energy yang pas untuk alat yang tengah ia kerjakan saat ini. memang, Naruto pernah menemukan sumber energy yang cocok untuk alat ini, tapi sumber energy tersebut tidak jadi ia pakai karena terlalu cepat habis. Sumber energy yang ia butuhkan adalah sumber energy yang kuat, tahan lama, dan kalau bisa senatural mungkin. Dan bisa dikatakan sumber energy seperti itu sangat lah sulit dicari, bahkan mungkin tidak ada sama sekali.

Naruto telah berada di ruangan ini selama 5 jam, ia datang kemari setelah menyelesaikan sesi 'wawancara' dengan para Malaikat Jatuh yang ia kalahkan, dan bisa dibilang 'wawancara' tersebut berakhir dengan baik. Yah, walaupun penuh dengan jeritan dari para 'narasumber'. Dari yang Naruto dapat dari para Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Kokabiel berencana membunuh adik Maou Lucifer untuk memancing kaum Iblis untuk kembali berperang. Sedangkan untuk pihak Surga, Kokabiel tidak perlu repot-repot lagi, bagaimana pun ia telah berhasil membuat pihak Surga sedikit terprofokasi dengan tercurinya pedang suci mereka oleh bawahan Kokabiel. Berarti. jika, adik Maou Lucifer tersebut terbunuh, dan kemudian Pihak Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis berperang. Dapat dipastikan tidak lama setelah itu, pihak Surga juga pasti akan ikut andil dalam perang tersebut. Dan jika itu benar-bernar terjadi, maka Great War kedua akan terjadi lagi.

Jadi, setelah semua itu. Berhasil atau tidaknya rencana Kokabiel tersebut, hanya tergantung pada satu orang:

Rias Gremory.

Naruto telah mencari semua data, mengenai Rias Gremory. Tepat setelah 'narasumber' milik nya memberitahukan semua rencana Kokabiel, dan dengan semua koneksi yang ia miliki dan butuhkan, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari data mengenai Rias Gremory. Naruto telah membaca seluruh data yang ia dapatkan, dan bisa dikatakan Naruto sedikit kagum dengan sosok Rias Gremory. Bukan karena yang lainnya, tapi karena body nya yang luar biasa itu. Dan juga oppai nya yang luar biasa gede itu. Sedangkan untuk yang lainnya menurut Naruto, Rias Gremory itu biasa saja.

Menghela nafas lelah, Naruto segera membereskan segala sesuatu yang tadi ia butuhkan untuk menyempurnakan alatnya. Sedangkan untuk alat tersebut ia pajang seperti yang lainnya, dan akan ia selesaikan nanti.

Kaki Naruto bergerak ke arah futon yang ada di sana. Ya, karena seringnya Naruto berada disini, ia memutuskan untuk membawa futon ke sini karena terkadang ia terlalu lelah untuk tidur di atas. Membaringkan badannya, Naruto menutup matanya untuk tidur melepas penat. Lagi pula Kokabiel, baru akan bergerak besok.

**xXxXx**

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Seru sosok marah Kokabiel pada salah satu bawahannya yang kini sudah benar-benar ketakutan.

"Y-ya Tu-tuan, 4 orang Malaikat Jatuh yang anda kir-kirim di temukan mati di tem-tempat yang seharusnya menjadi markas kit-kita." Ulang nya dengan terbata-bata, karena muka marah Kokabiel yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?!" teriak Kokabiel, sembari menggebrak meja kerja milik nya.

Bawahan Kokabiel melompat sedikit karena terkejut atas aksi Kokabiel. "Kam-kami tid-tidak tahu tuan." Jawabnya lagi, dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu!" Bentak Kokabiel, bawahan yang ada di depannya sudah tampak ingin menangis saat ini. "Lalu, kalian tahu saiapa pelaku nya?" tanya nya, nada nya sudah sedikit menurun.

"Kami ju-juga tidak tah-tahu tuan." Jawab nya dengan takut-takut.

"APA?! Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu, HAH?! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan dari sini?!" teriak nya lagi dengan penuh amarah.

Bawahan tersebut hanya diam dengan badan yang bergetar.

Kokabiel sekarang benar-benar marah. Bukan karena bawahan nya yang mati, ia masih memiliki banyak bawahan. Tapi karena ada yang berani mengganggu rencana hebat milik nya, dan yang lebih mengesalkan Kokabiel adalah semua bawahan yang ia miliki sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Sekarang pergi! Cari tahu siapa pelakunya!" Perintah nya.

"Ha'i." Kata sang bawahan sembari menunduk memberi hormat, kemudian segera pergi.

Setelah bawahan nya pergi, Kokabeil menghela nafas berat. Punggung nya ia sandarkan ke kursi kerja milik nya, tangan nya berada di kedua sisi kursi tersebut, menjadi penopang wajah nya agar tetap tegak. "Siapa pun kau, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengganggu rencana ku." Gumam nya pada diri sendiri.

**XxXxX**

Hari ini adalah hari penyerangan Kokabiel, dan menurut 'narasumber' yang ia 'wawancara'. Kokabiel akan menyerang pada malam hari.

Dan di sini lah Naruto sekarang berada, di ruangan yang sama saat ia mengetahui bahwa ayah nya adalah **Green Knight**. Pahlawan bagi sebagian orang, dan penjahat bagi yang lain. Ruangan ini sama sekali tidak berubah saat pertama kali ia memasuki ruangan ini. Ruangan ini masih berwarna putih, tanpa isi apa pun di dalam nya, terkecuali replica manusia berpakaian **Green Knight** milik ayah nya, dan bantal kecil yang sekarang ia duduki.

Naruto sama sekali belum pernah memakai kostum **Green Knight**, walaupun ayah nya telah mengajarkan kekuatan **Green Knight** dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah pantas memakai kostum tersebut. Naruto bukan nya tidak mau kostum milik ayah nya ini, tapi ia hanya merasa dulu bukan lah waktu yang tepat. Dirinya tidak lah bodoh, ia tahu jika ia memakai kostum ini, Itu akan menyebabkan para mahluk supranatural akan memburu nya, atas semua yang telah ia lakukan. Lagi pula dulu ia sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk memakai kostum ini, bagaimana pun saat itu tidak lagi ada perang ataupun hal buruk. Terkecuali untuk perang sesama Iblis yang ia dengar dari seorang teman, Naruto tidak memikirkan hal itu. Karena selama perang itu tidak mengganggu manusia atau dunia ini, ia tidak akan mau mengurus hal semacam itu.

Namun sekarang berbeda. Dunia telah kembali diancam bahaya perang, karena seseorang. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu, tidak akan pernah. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk memakai kostum **Green Knight**. Minato pernah mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa sekali saja ia muncul memakai kostum ini, dunia akan akan menjadi gempar. Banyak orang dari Ras manapun akan mencari Naruto, baik untuk membunuh atau pun tidak. Ini lah salah satu yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak mau menggunakan kostum ini. Namun itu dulu, sekarang ia kan menelan semua resiko yang akan ia dapatkan jika memakai kostum ini. karena baginya, dunia lebih penting dibandingkan dirinya.

Minato selalu mengatakan pada Naruto, menjadi **Green Knight** tidak lah mudah. Karena tugas yang diemban oleh Green Knight sangat lah sulit, dan sekali **Green Knight** melakukan sesuatu, **Green Knight** tidak akan bisa berhenti. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto ragu.

"Hah… jadi ini lah saat nya aku memakai ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran dan hatinya sekarang masih ragu-ragu dan takut untuk memakai kostum ini, bukan karena kostumnya tapi karena tugas yang akan ia emban. "Perduli setan! Mau tidak mau harus ku pakai!"

Ya, Perduli Setan. Naruto akan memakai kostum ini dan menunjukan pada dunia, bahwa **Green Knight** telah kembali.

**xXxXx**

Sona Sitri, adalah gadis yang cerdas. Dan layaknya seperti semua Sitri, ia adalah orang berkepribadian yang tenang dan memiliki aura kepemimpinan, pengecualian untuk kakak nya, Serafall Sitri atau yang sekarang adalah Serafall Leviathan.

Sona tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya yang tertawa sepuas hati dan dengan mudah meng-ekspresikan apa yang sedang mereka rasakan dari raut wajah dan gerak tubuh, baik menangis, tertawa, ataupun yang lainnya. Ia tidak pernah meng-ekspresikan semua yang ia rasakan secara langsung, semua yang ia rasakan ia sembunyikan dengan topeng datar dan keras yang ia miliki.

Dirinya memang sangat menginginkan bisa mengekspresikan dirinya sesuka hatinya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Karena keceradan nya itu Sona tahu ia tidak akan bisa begitu, karena dirinya adalah heir dari salah satu klan terkuat di Underworld. Dengan itu juga ia tahu, dirinya akan mempermalukan klan nya sendiri jika bersikap seperti itu.

Namun semua itu tidak berlaku sekarang, topeng datar yang ia pakai sekarang sudah pecah. Menampakan ekspresi ketakutan dan sedih karena pemandangan yang ada di depan nya ini. Di sana, tepat di dalam barrier yang ia dan budak nya ciptakan. Sahabat nya semasa kecil dan orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, tengah dihajar oleh seorang Malaikat Jatuh.

Sona ingin membantu, sungguh ia ingin membantu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Dirinya harus menjaga barrier ini agar tetap ada, agar mahluk 'bodoh' bernama manusia tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka ada. Selain itu, dirinya dan budak nya tidak memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Rias dan para budak nya tersebut. Akan sangat bodoh jika ia tetap memaksakan diri membantu sahabat nya tersebut.

Sona melihat keatas langit dengan tatapan memohon. _'Ku mohon…. Berilah kami keajaiban…'_ pinta nya pada langit malam.

Bersamaan dengan permintaan yang tercetus di dalam hati tersebut. Sona menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, mungkin ini fenomena teraneh yang pernah ia lihat. Langit malam berubah warna menjadI,

**Hijau**.

**XxXxX**

Rias melihat seluruh 'keluarga' nya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira bahwa dirinya tidak cukup kuat untuk berhadapan dengan 1 Malaikat Jatuh, ia memang tahu banyak sekali mahluk yang lebih kuat dari nya, ia juga tahu banyak orang yang bisa membunuh nya dan para budaknya. Namun yang tidak ia kira adalah, dirinya akan terbunuh oleh satu Malaikat Jatuh. Bahkan Issei –budak terkuatnya. Sekarang hanya bisa berbaring tidak berdaya sama seperti yang lainnya. Bahkan yang bisa bergerak hanya lah dirinya dan Asia, itu pun karena mereka dilindungi oleh yang lain.

Pandangan nya sekarang terarah pada Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, yang sekarang tengah menyiapkan banyak sekali senjata berbagai ukuran di belakang tubuh nya, berniat membunuhnya sekaligus dengan seluruh 'keluarga' nya. Rias tidak masalah jika dirinya mati saat ini juga, yang ia permasalahkan adalah seluruh budaknya ini. Dirinya tidak mau mereka mati bersama dirinya, ia mau seluruh budak nya untuk bisa hidup lebih lama dari pada dirinya. Dirinya ingin semua budak nya merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi tua dan memiliki anak, dirinya ingin mereka bahagia walaupun tidak ada dirinya. Maka dari itu, Rias membulatkan tekat nya dan maju 5 langkah dari para budak nya yang sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena melindungi dirinya.

"Kokabiel, kau bisa membunuh ku…." Kata nya dengan pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh semua orang. "Tapi ku mohon, lepaskan mereka semua…." Pinta nya lagi.

Rias dapat mendengar berbagai protes dari para budaknya. Namun ia menulikan telinga nya, dan tetap menatap Kokabiel dengan mata biru kehijauan yang berisikan banyak emosi tersebut.

Kokabiel tiba-tiba tertawa, mengejutkan Rias dan para budaknya. "Membunuh mu tentu saja… tapi melepaskan mereka tidak? Itu tidak akan terjadi!"

Baru saja Kokabiel akan melontarkan berbagai macam senjata yang terbuat dari cahaya di belakang badan nya. Ketika secara tiba-tiba barrier yang melindungi pertarungan mereka agar tidak terlihat oleh mahluk lain pecah berkeping-keping. Secara serentak mereka melihat ke langit saat bunyi petir sampai ke telinga mereka, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat langit telah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Dan juga seseorang turun dengan pelan dari langit.

Orang tersebut, dari penglihatan mereka adalah seorang laki-laki yang cukup tinggi. Ia memakai pakaian yang lebih mirip kulit kedua berwarna campuran hijau dan hijam, di dadanya terdapat lambang lentera yang terlihat dengan jelas. Sebagai pelengkap laki-laki tersebut memakai jubah berhoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Wajah laki-laki tersebut tidak terlihat oleh mereka, yang terlihat hanya lah mata hijau yang bersinar.

Mata Kokabiel melebar saat otak nya telah selesai mengidentifikasi siapa pengganggu yang baru datang. Memory-memory saat perang dahulu kembali terulang di kepalanya, memory tentang orang yang menagaku manusia membantai banyak pasukan dari ketiga fraksi. Ketakutan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, pikiran nya mulai panic ketika orang tersebut mendarat tepat di sebelah kanan Rias Gremory.

Rias menatap dengan kebingungan saat orang yang menurutnya aneh tersebut mendarat tepat di sebelah kanannya. Rias sangat terkejut, ketika melihat bagaimana orang tersebut dengan mudahnya mengambang di udara tanpa menggunakan sayap. Yang menambah keterkejutannya adalah warna langit yang sekarang berwarna hijau. Rias juga sadar para budaknya juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, terbukti dari ekspresi mereka yang terlihat dari ujung matanya. Baru saja ia akan berbicara, suara bergetar Kokabiel telah mendahuluinya.

"Ka-kau…. Ti-tidak mung-mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini Kokabiel…." Jawab laki-laki Misterius tersebut.

Rias dan para budaknya (Sona dan budaknya juga) memperhatikan dengan bingung, bagaimana orang se-arogan dan harus mereka akui, kuat. Kokabiel menjadi ketakutan seperti itu, mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti padahal Kokabiel yang tadi begitu percaya diri langsung ketakutan ketika melihat kedatangan orang aneh ini. Mereka mengalihkan penglihatan mereka dari Kokabiel, ke si pendatang saat ia berbicara.

"Kokabiel…. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau bertindak lebih dari ini…" orang tersebut memberi jeda, semua orang menajamkan telinga mereka agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas apa yang ia akan katakan selanjutnya. "Karena itu, bersiaplah untuk mati."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

** Chapter ini saya skip 100 tahun dari chapter sebelumnya, jadi umur Naruto itu jauh lebih tua dibandingkan Issei dkk.**

** Okay, sebenarnya chapter ini sudah saya selesaikan pada 2014 kemarin. Tapi, karena tidak yakin untuk meng-updatenya, saya akhirnya lupa tentang Chapter ini. Secara tidak sengaja, saya kembali menemukannya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meng-updatenya, karena ada beberapa reader yang memintanya.**

** Dan untuk diingat, Chapter ini sama sekali tidak saya perbaiki sedikitpun, hanya note ini yang saya tambahkan. Jadi, fic ini gaya penulisannya sangat berbeda dengan fic terbaru saya, seperti Smaal changes.**

**Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


End file.
